And Yet
by ScarletQuill33
Summary: Just a little One Shot on Fire Lord Azulon’s thoughts as Ozai asks for the Fire Throne. A bit AU.


And Yet…

By. Renly Baratheon

Summary: Just a little One-Shot on Fire Lord Azulon's thoughts as his son asks from the Fire Throne. A bit AU.

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what, I don't own Avatar or anything about it. Go figure!

-----------------Begin----------

I look through the flames with narrowed eyes at my youngest son and his family. An hour ago, a messenger had interrupted my meeting in the War Room saying that Ozai had a great request of audience with me. Now, here I was, sitting on the Fire Throne as I watched my second born son ask...

"And how was it Great-Grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle on Aun Dui?" Ozai's voice, like smoke and steel, asked.

What a pitifully easy question. I should know. My father's captains had boasted for a month on the victory!

My young grandson, Zuko, spoke up, "Great-Grandfather won because...because..."

And then my granddaughter, whom Ozai had named after me, interrupted him, "Because even though he was outnumbered, he calculated his advantages. The enemy was down wind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp within minutes." Azula smirked.

Even for a moment, I was somewhat impressed, but didn't show it.

"Correct, my dear." Ozai commented. "Now, will you show grandfather the new moves you had demonstrated to me?"

I watched as the girl performed a set of moves on an intermediate level at best. All the while I watched my son. I knew what he would soon say, this was just a farce...

Azula soon finished and returned back to her sitting position next to her brother. Almost right after, the boy shot up. "I would like to demonstrate what I have learned."

I frowned deeper as the young pup tried to perform a basic set of moves, failing miserably...

My patience had finally worn thin. "Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pup? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go." I said, motioning my daughter-in-law and grandchildren to leave.

My son still sat, head bowed, as he spoke. "Father. You must have realized as I have, that with Luten gone, Iroh's blood line as ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he'll return home. But I am here father, and my children are alive."

My teeth gritted as I said, "Say what it is you want."

Now Ozai stood and moved closer. "Father. Revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me."

My eyes widened at it, though I knew it was coming. How dare him? The insolence! Not even a week after my grandson, his nephew, died and he has the audacity to ask me.

_And yet... _

_I remember Ozai as a child. He seemed to always have a sort of insolence. Yet he always failed when it came to his brother Iroh. And it would make him fume when the duties and things I'd give to Iroh and he was denied._

I didn't even realize that I was standing from the Fire Throne, the flames mimicking my anger. "You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough...but you...your punishment has scarcely begun!"

The flames leered and shot at my son, sending him flying back.

"Perhaps your son should die?" I growled, "Maybe then you'd feel the same pain that your brother is in now! Maybe that would curd your insolence!"

I could have sworn that the red curtains in the back fluttered. My son then huffed as he stood, grasping his burnt shoulder. "You wouldn't..." he began.

"Thank Agni that I wouldn't." I interrupted him. "Know this Ozai. You will never have the Fire Throne. Now get out of my sight!"

My son grimaced as he stood and turned, starting to walk and soon out of the room.

As well he should. He is lucky that I don't banish him from these lands! The little insolent snake!

_And yet... _

_I remembered the days my children were both born. Fifty Two years ago, when I stood outside the bedroom of mine and my beloved Ilah's, listening to her screams. They soon silenced as I heard the cry of a newborn baby. _

_The midwives had allowed me in as I saw my beloved laying in bed, a bundle of a red blanket in her arms. I looked in at the eyes of my son. And I knew the name instantly. Iroh. For my dear wife. _

_Then, seven years later, it was a familiar setting as I stood outside our bedroom again. But it was different. Ilah's screams were different, louder. It was almost double the time Iroh took to be born before the midwives allowed me in, solemn looks on the face. _

_Ilah laid in the bed, her face tired and wearisome. She looked at me with a smile as she held our second son in her arms. "His name...is Ozai..." _

_Within minutes, Fire Lady Ilah, my beloved wife, died... _

_I had never forgiven Ozai for it..._

I sat for a long time in the throne room, thinking. Of Iroh mourning in the Earth Kingdom, of Ozai and his plots, of everything.

If Ozai thinks the world would follow him willingly, he is a damned fool. He will never have this throne.

_Never..._

-------------end-------------

There you go! How you like?


End file.
